


Blind Faith

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Ignis had been out of the country until an accident stripped him of his sight and forced him home. A blossoming romance with a kind neighbour isn't what he expects, but he's certainly not complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (AU premise here is that Ignis didn't grow up as Noctis's chamberlain and Niflheim has not turned into the Big Bad Empire.)

Ignis had spent a full week taking his doctor's advice. He had mapped out his own apartment quite thoroughly, allowing himself to grow in confidence as he did so. He could function without his cane, in here, relying on his internal sense of the space and his limited eyesight.

Now, however, he was setting out to reclaim some fraction of a normal life.

"The corner shop," Gladio had repeated, flatly, on hearing of Ignis's plan.

"Quite. It's only a short walk -- I had Leonidas escort me there and back yesterday."

Gladio chuckled. "You know, if I'm buying the wrong things, you can just tell me."

"I… it's just that I would appreciate the _option_ to shop for myself."

"I know, I get it." Gladio made a thoughtful noise. "Well. Your doctor says house rest until next week."

Ignis waited.

"Alright." The sound of keys being placed on the counter between them. "There you go, Captain. Don't lose them. And _don't_ push yourself too hard."

"Thank you."

Gladio insisted on taking out Ignis's rubbish as he went, a task that Ignis had also rather been keen to perform himself. Ah well. Small steps. And the bin store was down a small back staircase, a more formidable enemy to engage than the main lobby lifts. Ignis was entirely certain he could get to the lobby downstairs and back up on his own.

Well, there was no time like the present.

Ignis's eyesight wasn't completely lost. He was capable of distinguishing light and dark, to some degree, and with the cane that meant he could navigate quite well in quiet, tidy locations. And people were, on the whole, quite courteous and helpful when they noticed his cane.

He could do this.

\--

Two weeks later, Ignis was confident enough in his self-appointed task to make a daily trip of it, in the evenings.

Enter the front door -- automatic, and Ignis had learned the telltale noises it made as it opened and closed -- and then slightly to the right to collect a basket. A few steps left and forward and then he was in the central aisle. At the far end, on the wall facing him, the chiller cabinet. Milk on the lower shelf. Ebony coffee on the second shelf down, not inside the chiller cabinet but very near it.

He tapped his cane ahead of him as he turned the corner -- it was barely necessary in here, he knew the layout so well -- and took a few steps forward.

A blurred figure surged up at him, from the floor, arms out. "Whoa, sir, sir, wait, wait," a worried male voice said.

Ignis swayed, one foot in the air. "Pardon?" he said, recovering his balance.

"Sorry, sir, you were about to -- I'm restocking, the floor's kind of a mess, sorry." Ah. This was one of the regular staff members, Ignis recognised his voice.

Ah. "My apologies, my eyesight is--"

"Yes, sir."

Of course. The cane. Ignis sighed. The blind man, that was what he was now, before he was anything else.

"Do you need something in this aisle, sir? I can fetch it for you."

"Could you pass me two cans of the Ebony coffee?"

"Sure thing." Ignis heard the man's shoes squeak, could discern the man's shape moving away, then a clink of cans, then the shape drew closer and Ignis felt a weight being added to his basket. "There you go. Anything else, sir?"

"No. Thank you."

Ignis made his way -- more carefully -- to the counter, and set his basket down.

"Just a moment, sir. Alright, I'm here. You want me to bag these for you?" Same voice, pleasant and youthful. Ignis supposed the shop was small enough that the man was probably on double-duty, manning the counter and restocking. 

"Please."

The man hummed to himself as he scanned all the groceries, and Ignis waited patiently.

"Anything else? Cigarettes? Alcohol? Lottery tickets?"

"No thank you."

Thank heavens for debit cards. Ignis couldn't have reliably counted out money, but he _could_ reliably key in his PIN when the machines were all laid out in the same fashion. The man actually came around the counter to help him take the bags, an unnecessary kindness that Ignis had yet not worked out how to decline. At least he allowed Ignis the dignity of making his own way out of the shop.

Ignis was back in his own flat before he let himself consider what might have happened from his own overconfidence. A tumble would be undignified for anyone, but for him -- with his only newly-healed ribs -- potentially quite dangerous. Thank heavens for small mercies and quick reflexes.

He would have to be more careful in future.

\--

A week later, and there was a curious gulf on the shelf.

Ignis squinted, not that it helped on a day when his eyesight seemed even poorer than usual, and tried reaching further back. Perhaps only the front cans had been purchased already.

"Sir?" A youngish male voice, this one, slightly nervous. "Sir, can I help?"

"Prompto, it's okay, I got this." Ah. The kind member of staff. There was a noise; two sets of footsteps. A hand, startling enough to make Ignis jump, on Ignis's elbow. "Oh, sorry, sir. I… ah. I set aside two cans for you, when I saw we were running low."

Ignis had never been that good at masking his expressions, and now he suspected he was worse than ever. "Oh… that's very, ah--"

"You come in every weekday," the man said, with a soft laugh in his voice. "Couldn't let one of my regulars down, now, could I?"

"...thank you."

"They're behind the counter, when you're ready."

Ignis nodded, and the man took his hand away.

There wasn't much else Ignis needed. He added a loaf of bread to his basket, just so he wasn't merely trailing after the employee, and then considered. Tea? Coffee?

No. Scalding water in drinks was still a step further than was really safe. Stop postponing. Go talk to the man.

At the counter, the man -- and all Ignis could discern was pale skin and darkish hair -- set about scanning and bagging his items, humming again. "And two cans of Ebony," he said, at the end. "On me."

That seemed a little more generous than was reasonable. Ignis tipped his head.

"Ah, I'm not allowed to put things aside unless they're paid for," the man said, obviously seeing Ignis didn't understand. "It's not, uhm. I -- ah. I wasn't trying to --"

Stammering. Oh dear. He'd embarrassed the man, implying there was an ulterior motive to his kindness. Ignis felt his own cheeks heat in fellow feeling.

"Never mind," the man said, and chuckled softly. "Twelve pounds and fourteen pence, sir."

\--

This was intolerable. Ignis found the baskets eventually, on the wrong side of the entrance, and then nearly walked straight into a new display that sold something… sweet, from the smell of it. Once around that, there should have been bread on the shelf behind it, and instead, there were crunchy packets. Crisps?

A hand, on his elbow, lightly, a brush of fingertips that alerted him to the man just behind him. "Sir? The owners had us move everything around over the weekend. This must be disorienting for you."

"Yes." Ignis coughed, embarrassed. "I'll find my way, don't fret."

"Prompto can handle the counter for a while. How about you let me give you a tour?"

"...certainly."

The man took his arm, a light grip on his elbow that was reassuring. "Right. Well, you're by the snacks now. Actually, let's start at the entrance, so you can get your bearings. Here. Right. So, the far left, now, is the chiller cabinet…"

Ignis let the man lead him around, adjusting his mental map.

"Bread over here. Cakes right next to us, then baking stuff is in this shelf next to that. Flour's here -- yep, middle shelf, that's it, baking powder above. Sugar is behind us. No, that's the cake decorating stuff, you probably don't want that."

Ignis smiled. The man was very thoughtful. And apparently he'd noticed the things that Ignis always bought, and things that Ignis never bought.

"And the most important part of the shop," the man said, as they rounded a corner, and guided Ignis's hand out and up. "Ebony. Careful now; there's Pokka right next to them, wouldn't want you to compromise your brand loyalty without realising."

"Perish the thought."

"Vegetables and fruit, where they were before. Oh, except the root vegetables are down here, now, can you feel? Leaf vegetables above it. Apparently better for freshness this way around. I don't know, I never eat the things myself if I can."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Unless I have to." The man laughed. "Don't you scold me, I get told off enough already."

"I see."

"And here -- give me your hand -- that handle? That's the cold drinks cabinet, they got one with doors now. It's why everything else got moved."

By the end of the tour, Ignis had quite a full basket, and allowed himself to be led to the counter. The man hummed again, as he put Ignis's items through the scanner.

"What _is_ that you're always humming?" Ignis asked, curious.

"Huh? Oh. Ah. Just a pop song, keeps getting stuck in my head." Beep, beep. "Sorry, bad habit."

"Ah."

"Okay. That's -- gosh, twenty seven pounds, eighty three pence. Should hold you for a while, huh?"

Ignis smiled. "Perhaps."

"Heh. And yet, if you didn't come in for Ebony tomorrow evening I'd think the world was ending."

"As addictions go--"

"Oh, entirely better than mine." The card payment machine was pressed gently into Ignis's hand. "I'm hooked on this dumb mobile phone game. King's Knight."

"I used to play it myself, before--" Ignis handed the machine back. "Well. Before. Once my eyes are fixed, I might again, who knows."

There was a pause, and the man pushed Ignis's card back into his hand. "It's getting fixed?"

"Yes. Eventually. I'm on a donor waiting list."

"Huh, well, cool. Uh. Good... luck? Is that appropriate?"

Ignis smiled. "It is. Thank you."

\--

The corner shop was a small victory. Today, Ignis had tackled a much larger task. He had made it to his medical appointment all by himself, and back, without an escort.

He had been scolded thoroughly for it, too.

The journey back _had_ been challenging. The doctor had administered eyedrops, dilating his pupils so that he couldn't discern even the blurred silhouettes that he'd come to rely on. He had taken a taxi back from the appointment, and then had used his cane to painstakingly get him across the span of wide pavement. In the safety of his building's lobby, having waved away the help of a guard, Ignis found a wall and sagged against it gratefully.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ignis placed the voice. The man from the corner shop. Perhaps he'd seen Ignis struggle, on his way past, and had come to check up. Ignis stood up, and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"You're sure? You seem to be, ah, more clumsy than usual."

So much for putting the man off. "Visibility is at about two percent, I fear."

"Oh. Right then." A hand on Ignis's elbow, again startling. "Which apartment is yours?"

Too much kindness, from a relative stranger. Ignis rallied. "You don't have to do that."

A chuckle. "I live on the fifth floor. I'm hardly going far out of my way, uhm--"

"Ignis. Six-one-four."

"This way, then, Ignis. Okay -- lift's here, in you get."

Ignis frowned. This was a government-owned building; civil servants were the only ones permitted to live here. Ignis _was_ a civil servant. But this man worked in the corner store. "Is your wife in the Service?"

"Hm? Oh. My father is. I'm allowed to live here, don't worry."

Father? "What department does he work in?"

The lift dinged, and the man led him out. "Legislation. He doesn't live here, though -- ah, there's special circumstances involved."

Intriguing. "I can find my way back from here," Ignis said. "Thank you."

"Sure. Okay." The man took a deep, sharp breath. "Look, I -- er. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

A _date_? Ignis was sure the astonishment was clear on his face.

"I mean, you don't have to. Shit. Maybe you're straight, sorry--"

"No," Ignis said, and cleared his throat. "I'm just surprised. You barely know me."

"Well, no. But that's what dates are _for_ , right?"

Ignis felt his lip twitch into a smile, at that. "I -- ah, forgive me, I can't see you. Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"Twenty."

Well, that was a relief; when the man had mentioned his father, Ignis had wondered if the man was in fact a boy. "And what sort of date did you have in mind?"

"Uhm. Let me think. Cinema's probably out. Also scenic tours. Music? What kind of music do you like?"

"I've broad tastes," Ignis hedged. "Within reason."

"Alright, then. I think I have an idea. How about I take you somewhere with nice romantic music, tomorrow night?"

Saturday night. Usually Gladio would come over, would help Ignis _clean_ \-- he could keep the place relatively neat, but doing laundry was a calamity and he could never be sure the kitchen was _really_ clean with his level of vision -- and then they'd catch up over beers, while Gladio toasted something into an edible state. A date did sound _better_ than that. While Ignis could play coy, he'd always detested those little games about pretending to be busy to make one seem more popular or interesting.

"Alright," Ignis said, carefully. "Tomorrow."

"Great. I'll swing by six-one-four, then, at about five?"

"Very well." Ignis heard the lift doors open. "I'll look forward to it."

"Can't wait."

The doors whooshed close again. Ignis poked at them with his cane, after a moment. The man was really gone. And Ignis hadn't even gotten his _name_. Well. He'd have to ask, tomorrow.

\--

The knock came a little early. Ignis had set an alarm for five minutes to five, so he could be ready, and it had only just gone off.

"Hi," he heard, through the door as he approached it. "It's me, Noct."

 _Noct_. Ignis opened the door, and smiled. "Hello."

"Wow. I think I'm glad you can't see me; you look way stylish and even at my best I'm not _that_ dapper." Noct's blurry shape stepped into the house, in response to Ignis's arm gesture. "And your place is… ah…"

"Bare?" Ignis offered. "I only moved in after I lost my sight."

"Yeah, I guess that'd do it. Huh." Noct made a sympathetic noise. "But you're getting it fixed, you said?"

"I am. When there's a donor."

"Huh. What sort of timescale is that likely to be, if it's not rude to ask? Months, years?"

"Months. Weeks, possibly." Ignis smiled. "And then I will furnish this place a little better."

"It's not that bad, really. Just. Sparse, I guess?"

Ignis picked up his cane. "Well, let's leave my sparse home behind us, and go listen to this music you promised me."

"Right. Are you okay on buses?"

"With guidance, I am. Though I don't have a citypass card, I'm afraid, so--"

"Way ahead of you. I brought a spare just in case."

Noct waited until they were outside the building before he put his hand on Ignis's elbow. "Right -- er, bus stop's over this way."

Ignis reached across, and tucked Noct's hand into the crook of his elbow. "There. Now you can steer me if you have to."

"Oh." Noct made a pleased noise. "Cool. Okay. And… oh, cool, the bus is pulling in, we timed it right. Just a little queue--right. Up a big step, hang on--" two little blip noises, presumably Noct using the citypass cards everyone used to get around, "and -- yeah, follow me, come here. Right. Seat's right behind you."

"Your name is Noct, is that right?" Ignis asked, as the bus started up.

"Noctis, really. But everyone calls me Noct."

"And you're twenty -- you must have been named for the Prince."

"I suppose so," Noct said, his tone agreeable. "Lots of kids my age with my name, heh. Ignis is a bit unusual, though."

"Old family tradition." Ignis smiled. "Got me some strange looks in Tenebrae, there's a brand of matches there with the same name."

"You were in Tenebrae?"

"I was." Ignis gestured at his eye. "I worked at the embassy."

There was a whistling intake of breath. "Whoa, okay, guess I know how you got that, then."

"Indeed."

"Injured in the line of service. Wow. That's really admirable, you know."

Ignis had heard variations on that before, and somehow it didn't make his injury feel any better. "I just did my duty."

They fell silent. The bus ride took about twelve minutes, and then Noct urged Ignis up and off the bus. "It's about five minutes from here -- you're okay to walk that, right?"

"I'm blind, not lame."

"I… sorry, dumb question." Noct took his elbow again. "Through a park, and I know you can't see it, so: the green bits of meadow are parched to brown in the centre, from the dry weather. They've been watering the flowerbeds, though, I think. Lots of red poppies and purple foxgloves, lots of big ferny things, all moving in the breeze."

Ignis patted Noct's hand. "Thank you."

"Sorry, is it annoying you?"

"No." It was sweet, really, though Ignis wouldn't have minded not having the commentary. "Are we near fountains? I can hear water."

"A really short waterfall, under the bridge, from one part of the lake to the other, about three inches high -- we're going over the bridge, the footing's going to change in a sec… there," and indeed, Ignis could feel the paved path becoming wooden slats underfoot, "and we're going to circle round the west bit of this lake. There are ducks and swans in the lake, it's nice here."

Noct led Ignis off the path and onto ground that felt springy underfoot. Ignis could hear people chatting, talking. A popular spot, then.

"Right. I'm going to let go, but don't sit down yet, okay?"

"Very well."

There was a sound of rustling, then a zip, and then more rustling. Noct took his elbow again. "Okay, step forward -- there, now you can sit."

Ignis did, and then spread his hand out. There was a blanket underneath him. "An outdoor concert?"

"Yep." Noct was still making rustling noises, and then Ignis felt a hand brush his knee. "Give me your hand?"

Ignis held his hand out.

"Right. I hope you'll be able to eat most of these at least." Noct tugged Ignis forward, gently. "From left to right, in front of you: lamb samosas, spring rolls, little pork pie things, little cheese tartlets," and he was moving Ignis's fingers from paper plate to paper plate, "and I've little sweet pastry things for when you want those too, and--" and Ignis's hand was closed around a familiar can, "Ebony. It's not open yet, before you ask. Want me to put a napkin on your lap so you don't get crumbs on that nice suit?"

"...please?"

"Right -- there you go." Noct let out a little huff. "Ahh. We got a good spot, I think. There are a bunch of other people near us, by the way, these concerts have their own following, but we're sort of out on the left side near the lake."

Ignis opened the can. Finger food. No cutlery; blissful, when Ignis couldn't really see the food to poke a fork into it. Noct, whether by design or accident, had hit on a wonderful way of allowing Ignis to eat with some dignity. The summer evenings were balmy enough that an outdoor concert would be pleasant. And it likely wouldn't be challenging the pay packet of a man who worked in a corner store too badly, at that.

"So," he said, after taking a sip. "You work in the corner store, but when you're not--"

"I'm a university student. It's why I only work evenings."

Ah. Ignis only went in at that time of day, and had rather assumed Noct was a full-time staff member. "What are you studying?"

"History, at Insomnia Crown Uni." Noct made an amused sound. "Lucian history, specifically. I like it."

Local history. An unusual specialisation; Lucian history was mostly a list of intermittent wars and skirmishes against the Niflheim Empire and then, further back, mostly hazy oral accounts and folk tales. "And you're in, ah, which year?"

"Third, of four." 

Ignis probed a little; Noct really _did_ seem to love his course, confessing a particular interest in the folk tales and mythology. He seemed to have an especial fondness for the Six, the deities that had once been so fiercely entwined in Lucis's history, and said he was hoping to write his thesis on the almost entirely forgotten Seventh, a benevolent spirit that resembled a fox.

Noct asked about Ignis's job, his phrasing carefully chosen as if he wasn't sure it was tactful. Ignis explained that he _did_ work, as best he could. The Civil Service had him doing audio identification work, for their archives -- they had endless old spools of tape of meetings and court sessions, and most of them unlabelled and unindexed. Ignis knew it was busywork, but it _might_ serve a purpose one day if someone needed to find a particular recording. And they'd promised to put him back into more active service, when he was capable of it.

There was a noise, as of feet on boards, and then a smattering of applause. "Let me know if you need me to get anything, okay?"

"Will do."

After tuning, the performers launched into a series of upbeat classical numbers, cheerful and somehow _appropriate_ , Ignis thought, to a concert in a sunlit park by a lake. He felt Noct's fingers brush against his, on the blanket, and opened his hand in invitation.

A date. A man holding his hand, in public, as they listened to Vivaldi on a summer's eve and ate a picnic. Ignis hadn't expected to _date_ until his eyes were fixed again, if then. He knew his face had been damaged in the embassy incident. There was a large scar over his left eye, there was more scarring on his nose and lips. He didn't know what impact that had made on his looks; once he had been a moderately vain man, but now? Noct had called him stylish, but one could be stylish with an ugly face.

What _had_ prompted Noct to ask him out? Not pity, Ignis thought -- hoped. That would be intolerable. But dating a disfigured blind man was hardly the obvious choice in anyone's mind.

He squeezed Noct's hand at the next lull in the music, and felt Noct lean in close enough for their upper arms to press together. "Hm? You need something?"

"Just wondering what you look like," Ignis said. "You have me at an disadvantage. For me, this is in fact a blind date."

"Haha. Me? Ah. Uh… I'm wearing a black shirt, black jeans. And I'm like, uh, five foot eight-ish? Kinda skinny. Black-ish hair, blue eyes. I don't know, uh. I don't have any tats or piercings. Anything else you wanna know?"

"Thank you, that's enough, I think." The music had restarted, and at least Ignis's vague mental picture had an eye colour now. "Just curious, really."

"Hm. I _think_ you're better looking than me," Noct said, squeezing Ignis's hand. "You're kind of ruggedly handsome, and I'm just sort of ordinary."

Ruggedly handsome? Ignis smiled. "Ah, flattery will get you everywhere."

"That's the hope," Noct said, cheerfully.

The world had darkened as the concert wound up, finishing with the joyous crescendo of Holst's Jupiter. Ignis applauded, and then Noct handed him another can. "Here you go," he said. "Are you done with the food? The pastries are _really_ good, leave room for them."

The pastries certainly _were_ good, Ignis thought, a few minutes later, sweet and tart at the same time. He licked his lips. "Ulwaat berries?"

"I think so?"

"Mm. I might try my hand at making this, when I have my eyesight back."

There was a pause. "You bake?" Noct asked, his tone somewhere between hopeful and disbelieving.

"I do, from time to time. I cook more than I bake," Ignis clarified. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm a big fan of eating," Noct said, and Ignis could hear the laugh in his voice. "So, you're handsome _and_ you cook. What else? What do you do when you're not, uh, whatever you do in embassies?"

"The list is regrettably short, these days. I liked to read. And dance."

"Dance?" Noct made a thoughtful noise. "You can't dance now you're blind?"

"I'm reluctant, since I can't see others--"

"Ahh, right. What sort of dancing? If you mean clubbing, I wouldn't mind taking you sometime."

Ignis drew himself up, surprised. "That's a very generous offer, you realise. I'd be even more blind, in that lighting, and prone to bumping into other people, and you'd likely spend most of the night shepherding me."

"No, no, I mean it. Depending on the music, that is. Don't make me go somewhere that's all camp classics. But, er. Maybe on another date?"

Oh. Well-- "I… would like that."

"Cool." Noct put his hand over Ignis's. "You tell me when."

They ate the last few pastries -- Noct laughed, when Ignis pouted at being told they were finished -- and then Noct packed up their picnic again, helped Ignis to his feet, and collected his blanket. They walked hand in hand afterwards for a while. Ignis couldn't tell if it was the same route as before, and Noct was quiet this time. He thought so; certainly they crossed the bridge, and then it took a few minutes before the noise of a major road clued Ignis in that they'd left the park.

Noct led Ignis back onto the bus, and sat next to him, their elbows and knees pressed into each other. "So," he said, and it sounded nervous, "was that okay? As a date?"

"It was lovely," said Ignis, truthfully.

"Good." Noct shifted, a little, and then his head was resting on Ignis's shoulder. "I really will take you dancing, you know. I bet you're good."

Ignis reached over, and Noct's hand was there, beneath his. Their fingers slid between each other as they clasped, a gentle intimacy. Perfect.

It was about five minutes later when Noct made a yawning noise, and then an apologetic one. "Sorry. I'm not bored. I just… I'm a sleepy person, generally? I nap a lot, for future reference."

"It might be inadvisable to nap now," Ignis pointed out. "I won't know when we get back to our place."

"Mm. I won't. I'm good." Noct stretched; Ignis could feel the vibration of it where Noct was resting against him, and then Noct lifted his head. "Mm. But you have a nice shoulder."

"If you're lucky, one day I might let you take a whole nap on it."

Noct's fingers tightened, and then he laughed. "I might hold you to that."

It was another quiet walk, once off the bus, and all the way up to Ignis's door.

"Six one four," Noct said, and Ignis could just about make out as Noct bent over Ignis's hand, before he kissed the back of it. "I had a wonderful time, Ignis."

With Noct like that, it was easy enough for Ignis to nudge his head up again, hand under his chin. Once he was up, Ignis could lean forward, and did.

It was a sweet, cautious kiss; Noct's hands on Ignis's shoulders, Ignis pulling him closer by the waist.

Noct was the one who pulled back, and Ignis felt him caress the side of Ignis's face. "Oh," Noct said, breathily. "Wow. Ignis--"

"I'm not inviting you in," Ignis cautioned, with a smile to soften the words.

"I… no, of course not. Way too soon for that." Noct lifted one of Ignis's hands to his lips again, the briefest brush of mouth on knuckle. "But, can I take you out again? Like, tomorrow?"

Ignis chuckled, and let his hand curve under Noct's jaw. "You may take me for lunch. It's my turn to treat you, though. There must be cafes near here."

"Yeah. Uh. One o'clock? I'll collect you."

"Perfect."

Noct pressed his lips to Ignis's hand yet again, and took a step back. "Okay. I'm going now. But tomorrow. Definitely."

"Goodnight, Noct."

\--

Gladio chuckled on the phone. "Two days in a row you put me off. This guy must be pretty cute."

"I have no idea," Ignis said, primly. "I can't _see_ him. But he's charming."

"Uh-huh."

"When the time is right, I'll introduce you to him."

"Yeah, you'd better. Have fun, y'hear."

Ignis was ready early, and once again, Noct was a little pre-punctual. It was a very positive mark in his favour, Ignis thought, as Noct took his arm. Ignis disliked people who were habitually late.

"There are two cafes I thought of nearby," Noct said, in the lobby. "One is a bit, ah, chintzy? All lace tablecloths and stuff, but they do sandwiches and cakes. The other one's really modern, you know, metal tables, industrial-ish, and they do big breakfasts and brunches."

"How hungry are you?"

"Me? I can always eat," Noct said, and he led Ignis outside. "Depends what you want."

"Brunch, then."

Ignis had Noct read the menu out to him, and -- after some thought -- ordered a cheese and ham toastie. Something he could eat with his hands, rather than risking the embarrassment of knocking food off his plate with his fork. Noct ordered a breakfast plate option, all meat and carbohydrate. Ignis sighed, a little envious.

There was a pause, after the waitress takes their order, and then Ignis felt Noct grab both his hands. "Hey, Ignis. I will gladly feed you any of mine you want."

Had his emotion been so clearly writ upon his face? "...I, ah…"

"Come on, you can't _not_ want bacon and sausage."

Ignis squeezed Noct's hands. "Very well. I will accept your tribute."

"Just as well I ordered a big portion, huh." Noct's fingers tightened again, and then he let go. "I should have thought, really. Next time, sandwiches."

Ignis considered this. "I don't like having to make _allowances_ for my eyesight," he admitted. "I'd say I'm impatient for it to be fixed, but I'm aware that I'll only get a donor when, well--"

"Shit, I guess so." The waitress was back; she set down two drinks. "So, okay, I don't know I'm actually just annoying you when I try and help? Like," and Noct's hand was over his, pushing it, so that Ignis's fingers brushed against a glass, "that's your drink. Is that good, me doing that, or is it, uh, condescending?"

Ignis let his fingers catch on Noct's, for a moment, before pulling his hand back. "It's very useful. I can make out strong contrasts, but distance and details are rather lost on me."

"Okay."

"If you do something I find unnecessary, Noct, I will tell you." The waitress was a blur to their left, and Ignis was able to direct a smile vaguely in her direction as she set down their plates. "And if I truly need help that you haven't thought to offer, I'll ask."

"Yeah, do that, please." Noct sounded like he was smiling, Ignis thought, something in the warm tone of his voice. "Right. You know what's on my plate -- what do you want? Bacon?"

"Certainly."

"Okay, then." Noct's hand, on Ignis's, curling Ignis's fingers around the fork. "Here."

The proffered bacon was crispy and crackled perfectly in Ignis's mouth. Oh. "That is _magnificent_."

Ignis ate whatever Noct held in front of him, with Noct's encouragement. "You gotta try this," Noct kept saying, and then either passing him the fork again or, after a while, just lifting the food to Ignis's mouth. There was blood sausage, potato pancake, fried tomato that Noct fed him the whole of in two bites, with an urgent, "please have it, I can't stand these," accompanying it. 

This was food Ignis hadn't eaten since, well. Before Tenebrae. Starchy food; not something to eat all the time, but a treat, and one that Ignis hadn't even realised he missed.

Finally, after some _wonderful_ mushrooms, Noct made a rueful noise and said, "Uh, well, that's it, I'm afraid. All gone."

"Oh? Oh, Noct -- I must have eaten most of your plate."

Noct laughed. "I don't mind. I don't think I've ever enjoyed any meal as much as I enjoyed watching you eat that."

"Still. I was supposed to be treating you."

Quick, darting movement across the table, that Ignis couldn't decipher. "How's this then -- I'll eat your toastie. You took maybe one bite, so I'll be eating most of _your_ breakfast."

"A cold toastie is hardly--"

"Ignis," and Noct's hand was gentle as it closed over his. "It was great. A-plus, would watch you eat my breakfast any day you choose. Besides, you're paying, right?"

"I am."

"Then I _really_ am very cool with you eating it."

Noct took Ignis's arm as they left the cafe. "Soooo," Noct said. "What would you like to do now? Do you have plans?"

"Not until about five." Ignis pulled his elbow in, so Noct had to step closer. "Any ideas?"

"Come back to mine? I, um. Not pushing, just, we can talk and listen to music and whatever, and I have coffee. I'll even go grab some Ebony if you won't drink the real stuff."

A fine notion. A fine afternoon, in fact. Noct made apologies for his flat not being pristine, as if Ignis could see to care about that.

They talked a little, of favourite music and favourite films. Noct _listened_ , and asked sensible questions, and seemed bright and informed.

"How long were you in Tenebrae?" Noct asked, eventually. He was leaning against Ignis's side, head on Ignis's shoulder, as he had been for some time. "Before, I mean."

"A year and a half. I was training under the consul there."

"Mm." Noct shifted, against him. "And then the attack. Do you, um, want to talk about it? Can I ask?"

"I don't mind, truly."

"You were in the room with the bomb."

"Yes. Shrapnel is why--" and Ignis gestured up to his face. "Foolish. I should have at least covered my eyes."

Noct made a thoughtful noise, and then shifted again, taking his head off Ignis's shoulder. He took Ignis's hand. "I looked it up, last night. Hard to cover your face when you're flinging yourself in front of a child."

"Ah--"

"Don't downplay it. You're a hero." Noct squeezed his hand. "I mean, crazy. But heroic."

"All instinct. Not a conscious act."

"Will you stop that? I think you're amazing, okay."

Ignis was halfway through another demurral when Noctis pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Shh."

Another kiss, this one more lingering. Ignis let himself slide a hand into Noct's hair -- fine, clearly with some styling product in it that made it spike upwards and backwards -- and pulled him close. Noct made a pleased noise into the kiss.

Ignis's hands slid downwards, to Noct's arms. Skinny, Noct had said, but Noct had muscle in his shoulders and upper arms. And Noct felt good against him, warm and eager.

Noct drew back after quite a while, and took both of Ignis's hands. "Um. While I'd love to keep you here, it's nearly five."

"Ah, yes." Gladio would be waiting, and if Ignis put him off again, Ignis would have to live with dirty clothing all week. "I should--"

"Mm." Noct pressed another soft kiss to Ignis's lips. "It's okay. Uh. I… I guess I'll see you in the shop."

Oh. That sounded uncertain. "I wouldn't be averse to another date, Noct."

A chuckle. "Well, good. I got shifts every evening until next weekend, that's all. But, next Saturday? You tell me what you wanna do."

Ignis fumbled in his pocket, and pulled out the phone he'd been given by the service to replace his old one. "I'd be happy to cook lunch for us, if you'll assist?"

"...sure?"

"Give me a moment." Ignis thumbed the buttons the way he'd learned, right, top right, left for a new number. "Noct," he said, into it, and then handed the phone over. 

There was a pause, and then Noct pulled the phone out of his hand, and Ignis heard the distinctive noise of his phone's keypad being used. "Green button to finish?"

"Yes." Ignis took the phone back, and pressed the 'call' button, and heard Noct's phone buzz. "If you need to reschedule and I don't answer, leave a voice message, I can't see--"

"Right, no texts." Noct chuckled, and helped Ignis to his feet. "Got it. Okay. And I _will_ also say hi when you're in the shop."

"I should hope so. Goodbye, Noct."

\--

The next Saturday arrived, and Ignis had Noct help him cook their lunch.

Noct was likely not a terrible student, but with Ignis's arms around him and Ignis's hands on his, he kept being distracted and turning his head to kiss Ignis. The vegetables were deemed 'good enough, okay, don't fuss so much', the stock 'fine, it'll be fine', and the meat -- well, Ignis suspected it couldn't possibly have been browned long enough, but Noct had been squirming to kiss him again and Ignis had to admit he wasn't sure how long it _had_ been.

"You know," Noct said, as they stirred the pot together, "I'm _not_ an awful cook. I'm just, er--"

"It's fine," Ignis said, and pressed a kiss to the side of Noct's head. "When I have my sight back, I can teach you properly."

"Yeah?"

"Is it boiling?"

"Uh, I think so?"

"Then turn the heat down, pop the lid on it, and you can kiss me properly."

Noct was very happy to oblige, pressing Ignis up against the counter that divided Ignis's kitchen from his lounge. "Mm. I missed you this week."

"You saw me every day."

"Yeah, not to _touch_." Noct ran his hands down the front of Ignis's chest. "But -- okay, so this might be a weird thing to say."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. I know we haven't, well, done more than kissing. Yet. And I think we shouldn't, not until you get your sight back."

Noct wanted to wait until Ignis could see? "I don't know when that's going to happen."

"I know." Noct heaved in a sigh. "And I know it could be ages. I just don't want you to see me and change your mind."

Ignis raised a hand, and spread out his fingers across Noct's forehead.

"Ignis?"

"Shh." Ignis drew his fingers down, trying to visualise the features he was touching. It was something blind people did in movies, and Ignis had to conclude that it was a skill he didn't share; all he could tell was that Noct had a smallish nose and dry lips. And perhaps should exfoliate more. "You don't _feel_ ugly, Noct," he said, even so. "And even if you are, do you really think me so shallow?"

"...no." Noct's head dipped forwards, in Ignis's grasp. "Ahh. I'm just worried I'm not going to live up to whatever you imagine me being."

"If you're that reluctant, I don't mind waiting until you're ready."

"Reluctant? Ha." Noct pushed his hips forwards; oh. Well, certainly _one_ part of Noct was anything but reluctant. "But I'm also trying to be a good person."

Ignis had been anticipating an afternoon of passion, from the way things had been developing between them. And that would be a discovery, for him, of how sex would feel without any visuals. Noct was a caring, charming man; Ignis suspected he would be generous and playful in bed. But if Noct was really that concerned… perhaps there was something for Ignis to be concerned about?

"I'll wait, if you like," he said, and dropped his hands to Noct's chest. "Though you have rather overturned my plans for dessert."

Noct kissed him, then, a kiss that pushed Ignis back firmly against the counter. "I'd be down with a really good makeout session instead. If that's not being a tease?"

"I can live with some teasing."

" _And_ , I thought -- I thought I could take you out to a club, tonight?"

Ignis raised a hand, to brush some of Noct's hair back out of his face. "Mm, perhaps not. I thought about it, and I fear it would be too overwhelming for me."

"Then we can fake it. I can clean some space in my place and dim the lights and put some music on," Noct said, and he pressed a kiss to Ignis's cheek that felt like he was grinning. "Make pretend a little, in safety."

Ignis could hear the stew, bubbling too quickly on the stove behind Noct. "Perhaps. But first turn that hob down to the lowest setting. And give it a quick stir, too."

A laugh, and the sounds of Noct following his commands, and then Noct grabbed Ignis's hands and led Ignis out of the kitchen. "How long does it need now?"

"Forty minutes."

"Right." Noct pressed Ignis down into the chair, and there was a long pause before he settled in next to Ignis. "I've set a timer, okay? Now, about that makeout session…"

Forty minutes was a lot of time for teasing. Ignis kept his hands strictly above the waist, as did Noct, but he did let his hands slide up underneath Noct's t-shirt. Noct had a scar across his upper back; large and rough to the touch, and he seemed uncomfortable with having it touched. Everywhere else, though, Noct just _leaned_ into Ignis's caresses, and returned them in equal measure.

And then he began to kiss Ignis's neck, hot kisses that trailed down from ear to collarbone. Wonderful; Ignis loved being kissed on his throat, loved it especially when combined with hands creeping under his shirt and onto his stomach, and Noct was pressing hard up against Ignis's thigh too. A combination that made Ignis feel _wanted_.

Ignis was dizzy and aching with arousal by the time Noct's timer went off.

"Ah -- crap," and Noct rolled off him. "Uh. Wow, I, uh--"

"Take the stew off the heat," Ignis said, because it sounded like Noct needed instructions. "Then come back here."

"Right."

Noct was back very quickly, and this time Ignis pulled his shirt upwards. "If that's alright," he said, wishing he could see Noct's face to gauge this. "Please?"

The shirt was tugged out of his grasp, and then Noct grabbed both Ignis's hands and pulled them forward onto his bare shoulders. "There."

"You're certain you want to wait," Ignis asked, "even if it's weeks? Months?"

Noct's hand was on his chest; it felt like Noct was deciding if he should unbutton Ignis's shirt. "I'm really not, but I know I _should_. You have any idea how hot you are?"

"No, but I certainly know how hot I am for you."

That earned him a very thorough kiss, which lasted right up until Ignis's phone began to ring. It had a loud, shrill noise, designed to allow Ignis to find it easily, and it was still ringing by the time Ignis had untangled himself from Noct and stumbled over to pick it up.

"Yes?" he managed, and gosh, his voice sounded as rough as if he'd just been woken from a nap. He cleared his throat. "Ignis Scientia here."

It wasn't a long call; Ignis asked a few questions to clarify, and then put the phone down.

"There's a donor?" he heard Noct ask, and then Noct was hugging him. "Oh, Ignis. That's great!"

"I… if the tests tomorrow morning are positive, then the transplant will be tomorrow afternoon." Ignis grinned over Noct's shoulder. "I won't have visibility immediately, it'll be a few days until everything heals enough, but--"

"But not long." Noct squeezed Ignis hard, and then let go. "Well, I can _definitely_ wait."

Oh, precious man. Ignis fumbled for Noct's hands. "You don't have to, you know."

"Ignis, you deserve to be able to see what you're getting, okay?" Noct poked Ignis on the tip of the nose. "And we should eat the food you had us make, and then -- I dunno, you should call your folks, or whoever else you need to tell about this."

"Yes, my parents." Ignis shoved his phone in his pocket, and pulled Noct in close. "I don't think I will change my mind about you."

"Mm." Noct kissed him, gently. "Good. Then let's go eat the food, and then you can show me where you packed all your knickknacks and art and stuff -- don't tell me you don't have any -- and I will make your flat look more like a home while you phone everyone. Deal?"

"Deal."

\--

Gladio made appreciative noises when he came to collect Ignis the next morning.

"You finally unpacked a little, huh. Looks good."

"Noct insisted on it. I think he was concerned about how I'd feel if I took my bandages off and my flat was, well, sparse and bare."

"Noct," Gladio said. "That his name?"

"Yes." Gladio made a noise; Ignis couldn't decipher it. "He's a student, works part-time in the corner store. I'll introduce you some time."

"You do that." Gladio made another odd sound. "You two serious, then?"

"I don't know. It's only been a couple of weeks. But I like him a great deal."

"So what happened, you go in for milk and the cashier just fell into your basket?"

Ignis laughed. "No, not quite. He lives in the building, downstairs. His father's a civil servant."

"Aha. That's convenient." Gladio sounded… amused, Ignis thought. Perhaps he was just pleased for Ignis. "Right. Well, your car's downstairs. C'mon, let's get you your new eyes."

"Technically it's only part of the--"

"Yes, yes. C'mon, git. The faster we get there, the sooner you'll be done and you can go back to washing your own underwear."

\--

Ignis hadn't known eyeballs could _itch_ like this.

"Don't do that," Leonidas said, and slapped Ignis's hand away from his bandage, for about the fiftieth time that day. "If you keep that up, I'll have to cuff you. Or get one of those cones people put on cats."

It was _very_ hard. The bandages meant that Ignis could see _nothing_ at all, and they would only be removed on Friday. It made no impact on his ability to work, and so by the second day of enforced idleness he had begged Leonidas to fetch some tapes for Ignis to index while Leonidas worked on case notes.

Leonidas was assigned to be Ignis's assistant for the week. He was spending as much time scolding Ignis as he was helping him, but Ignis couldn't pretend he didn't deserve it today -- his eyes hadn't _itched_ like this before.

Noct had dropped by before university to kiss Ignis gently and to deposit what felt like a whole crate of Ebony on Ignis's kitchen counter. 

"You're not to go anywhere until the bandages come off, right? So here. And if you need other things, I'll bring them by for you."

"That's not--"

"It _is_ necessary. Geez, Ignis, let me look after you a bit, you're healing."

"Fine."

Leonidas had coughed, politely. "I'm here to stop him overexerting himself during working hours, sir."

"Noct. Good. Okay. Don't let him stubborn his way into doing something dumb, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to him. He can't out-stubborn me."

That had been this morning. And Ignis had indexed three tapes, and drank two cans of Ebony, and was _longing_ for something interesting to do.

Ah well. More tapes, then lunch, then more tapes. Such was his life, for now.

Just as Leonidas was giving Ignis a I-am-about-to-leave-don't-you-dare-scratch-your-eyes lecture, there was a knock on the door that turned out to be Noct. He and Leonidas had a little whispered conversation at the door that Ignis couldn't quite hear, and then Noct said 'okay, give me a sec' and stepped outside again.

"Very well then," Leonidas said, and Ignis heard the sound of him zipping up his document bag. "See you tomorrow, Ignis."

"Yes."

The door opened, and Ignis heard the sound of people pushing past each other.

"Ignis? I'm staying with you this evening."

"Don't you have work?"

"Prompto's covering for me, he'll call around for someone to take my shift. Leo says you're miserable right now, so I figure you can at least be miserable with company."

Oh. Ignis couldn't pretend that wasn't welcome news. "Oh, thank you."

It _was_ better having Noct there, somehow. Noct laughed at the Service-issued meals that were in the fridge, and insisted on ordering them delivery pizza. And then he put on a stand-up comedy show on TV, one where the comedian delivered carefully crafted one-liner jokes that needed no visuals for Ignis to appreciate.

They even made out for a while; Noct was scrupulous about not interfering with Ignis's bandages, but kissing was a blissful, blissful way to distract Ignis's attention from that constant itch.

Noct, afterwards, making tea -- an obvious attempt to de-escalate after their makeout had reached the dangerous, too-tempting point of grinding into one another -- made a thoughtful humming noise. "Ignis? Did you take your painkillers today?"

"No." Ignis waved a hand. "It's not painful. Just… gritty-feeling."

"That might feel less awful if you took these, you know. And you're supposed to take it for several days, according to the box. Go on."

Ignis took one, with the tea, and by the time Noct kissed him a chaste goodbye at the door his eyes _did_ feel rather less irritated. He changed his bandage carefully, keeping his eyes closed as instructed, and went to bed feeling optimistic.

Even if Noct was _ugly_ \-- and Ignis really couldn't believe he was -- it didn't matter. Noct was frankly one of the best things that had happened to Ignis in months. Perhaps, if it turned out he had looks that would have prevented Ignis from being interested beforehand, then _perhaps_ it was a good thing Ignis hadn't had the opportunity to be put off by them before he got to know Noct properly.

\--

"Alright, Ignis. Keep your eyes closed."

The nurse unwound the layers; Ignis listened patiently to the sound of crinkled cloth, and then felt cool air on his eyelids.

"The lighting is dim in here, just in case. Open your eyes, cautiously, and if you have any pain or see any bright flashes, close them again."

What Ignis could see was a dim, purple-and-yellow tinged blur. Well. Colour was an improvement, but surely--

"Blink, Ignis. And again."

He did, obediently, a few times, and the blurriness began to sharpen into focus. Oh. Oh, the nurse's face was very close, and she had eyes, and a nose, and a kind smile.

"Better?"

He was clutching her hand very tightly, he realised, and he let go. "Oh. I can… I can see you, just about. It's not that clear. And it's quite dark."

"I'll bring the lighting up a few levels."

Ignis turned his head. The room was _all_ coming into focus, as the lighting improved. A simple hospital clinic room; cupboards, counters, boxes, tightly-closed venetian blinds, white walls, white door. The nurse wore a blue uniform with white trim, and had brown hair scraped back into a bun.

"How's that?"

"It's--" and then everything became a blur again, and after a moment of panic Ignis realised that he was crying. "Oh. Please, pardon me, I--"

"That's quite normal, don't worry." The nurse pressed a wad of tissues into his hands. "I'm going to shine a light in each eye now. Hold still."

After a few more tests and scheduling some follow-up appointments, Ignis was given permission to leave. Gladio was waiting in the corridor outside.

Ah, Gladio. He looked the same as he always looked; muscular, handsome, that scar across his forehead and cheek, those tattoos. Familiar and comforting. 

Gladio nodded approval at Ignis. "You can see?"

"I _can_."

"Well. You still ain't got the all-clear to drive yet, so I'm taking you home myself, but--" and then Gladio hugged him, tightly, unexpectedly. "Ah, man, I'm so pleased for you."

"You're just pleased you won't have to wash my clothes any more," Ignis scoffed, but felt tears prickle his eyes again. "Come now, you'll have me weeping in public."

"I brought these," Gladio said, and he let go of Ignis to rummage in a bag for a moment, before handing Ignis his spectacles case. "I figure, you'll want 'em now."

"Oh." Ignis pulled them on. Another comfort. "There. That feels…"

"More you." Gladio slung an arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's take you home, so you can see how your boyfriend put all your abstract art pictures on the wall upside down."

"He did _not_."

"Nah, I'm _joking_. Maybe. Like I can tell. C'mon."

\--

Ignis was _nervous_.

It was ridiculous. He'd spoken to Noct on the phone; Noct was going to come over, that afternoon after university, and then Ignis would, well. Ignis would see, that's what he'd do. Noct had sounded nervous, too, but had assured Ignis he was looking forward to it.

Ignis stared at himself in the mirror. It had been a shock, to see his face as it now was. His shrapnel scars dark against his skin, even the one he couldn't really feel across his mouth. Noct had called him 'ruggedly handsome', but Ignis thought that was a very generous description.

Not that scars were necessarily awful; Gladio's didn't make him ugly. But Ignis's scars were more extensive than that, and the glasses didn't really disguise them at all.

Well. No point double-guessing Noct's taste. Noct liked him, even with these scars. Ignis would just have to put his faith in Noct to be telling the truth.

He smoothed down his shirt again.

The doorbell sounded, three minutes before the allotted time.

"Ignis?" Noct laughed, softly. "Man. I'm so nervous. Please like me?"

Ignis let his hand rest on the door. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Ignis opened the door.

Oh.

Noct. Somewhat shorter than Ignis, arms folded across his chest defensively. Dark messy hair styled to frame his pale face. Eyes, almond-shaped, and a darker, richer blue than Ignis had expected, long dark eyelashes when he blinked. A narrow jaw, almost pointed, and pretty lips. A very serious-looking face, with eyebrows drawn down into a nervous frown.

A face _very_ familiar to anyone who'd grown up in Lucis, let alone within the embracing arms of the Civil Service.

"Ah. Hm." Ignis reached out, and put a hand on Noct's arm. "Heavens, Noct, you had me thinking you'd be far less attractive."

Noct's face lifted, from concerned anticipation to disbelief. "Ignis?"

"Come inside, please."

Noct did, edging past Ignis carefully. "You, uh--"

"Shh." Ignis closed the door, and then pulled Noct -- no, not just Noct, Noctis _Lucis Caelum_ , oh god -- into a kiss. Noct made a soft noise that wasn't quite protest, and then kissed Ignis back, clutching at Ignis's shirt. 

"But, you do, I mean, you know who--"

"Yes. Don't say it, not until later," Ignis cautioned. "Just… come to bed. Please?"

"...oh god, yes."

Kissing until they were falling onto the bed; hands skimming up under clothing; buttons undone hastily; so much kissing that Ignis felt almost starved for air. Noct, sliding his mouth down Ignis's torso to kiss his chest and stomach, then returning to nibble at Ignis's ear. "Condoms?"

"In the drawer," Ignis said, busy with Noct's belt buckle. "You top?"

"Anything you want."

"Correct answer." Ignis got Noct's trousers open, and Noct wriggled out of them as he went for the drawer. Lube, condoms; Ignis skinned out of his own jeans as Noct sat there, watching.

"You're _gorgeous_ ," he said, and reached for Ignis. "Can I… touch? For a bit, first?"

His hand, on Ignis's cock, caressing. Wonderful; Ignis had touched himself thinking of this exact moment, imagining Noct's hand, the calluses, the odd scar across Noct's palm. Noct was firm, the touch more investigative than erotic at first, but then Noct slid his other hand around and squeezed.

"God, Ignis. Mm." Another kiss. "How do you--"

Ignis twisted; hands on the headboard, knees apart. "Like this, first."

" _Ignis_."

Mouth, hot and fierce kisses sprinkled across Ignis's back as Noct opened him up a little, and then the blissful hot stretch of--

" _Oh_." Noct was slow, almost too slow. "More."

"Oh, god, you're gonna be too--" Noct made a sound of negation. "Hnnh. Wait. Just… ah."

Ignis did; Noct sounded like this was a little too much for him, and Ignis didn't want this to be over too quickly either.

"Ahhh." Noct shifted, and then seemed to rally. "I got this. I'm good. Just, slow, okay."

"Mm. Walk your knees forward, with me?"

Noct took a moment to catch on, but then did, as Ignis stretched himself up, until Noct was plastered against his spine and Ignis was pressed against the wall above his headboard. Better, Ignis thought.

"Go gentle."

Noct did; long slow slides in and out. Oh. _Oh_. Friction; too shallow to make Noct have to struggle to control himself, Ignis hoped, but rather splendid in where it was for Ignis. "Ig _nis_ ," Noct breathed, and then kissed the nape of Ignis's neck. "God. You feel so good."

"Ah--likewise."

Noct made a pleased sound, probably at how ragged Ignis's voice had gone, and then he tugged at Ignis's hips. "Come here," he said, more a command than a suggestion, and Ignis let himself be pulled backward as Noct's knees tucked in underneath him, and… ah, oh. A _very_ good angle, sitting on Noct's knees, deeply seated now. Noct rolled his hips upwards, in slow, persistent motions, and nuzzled at Ignis's neck. "God. I--ah, ah. Is this good for you?"

"Nnnngh." Ignis struggled for words, and then gave up. He pulled the hand on his hip over, and Noct let himself be guided, his hand faster than his hip movements, and Ignis gave himself over to whatever noises he made when pleasure robbed him of speech.

Since it was _obvious_ Noct hadn't come when Ignis had, Ignis -- in control of his voice again -- encouraged Noct to go fast, deep, hard, as much as was needed. It felt good, it really did; Ignis had never been one to want it to be over as soon as he came, and he exulted in how _good_ it sounded like it felt for Noct.

In the aftermath, clean and content, Ignis pulled Noct's head onto his shoulder.

"So," Noct said, and he traced a circuitous path with his finger on Ignis's chest. "You, uh. Recognise me."

"Just a tad."

"Hm."

"And I'm not… well. I am angry at being deceived."

Noct sighed. "You understand why, though."

"I do. You must have thought me a fine target, as I was, unable to tell the prince from a pauper."

"It wasn't like that. I thought you were _hot --_ I mean, you are hot. And I asked around a bit in the citadel, and then it turned out you were brave, and smart. You know _everyone_ talks about how smart you are? And then I asked you out, and I thought you sort of knew who I was, and then on the bus, you were all, named for the prince? And it clicked."

"And you seized the chance."

"I did." Noct chuckled. "Oh, man, I had this piece of card -- I'll show you it sometime -- with 'do not tell him who I am, please' written on it. People would read it, and then I'd flip it over to 'by royal command' and they'd just kind of go, _oh_."

Very scheming of him. "I see."

"I really am a student, though, and I really work in the shop. It's a whole 'be normal while I have the chance' thing. And I live here -- that's why I figured you must know, I mean, it's in the security briefings for the building."

"Briefings that are in written form, you mean? Gladio read me out the top page and then told me the rest was boring."

"Ahhhh."

A thought occurred to Ignis. "Did Gladio _know_?"

"Err, he definitely did, and that's why he is not in town right now, in case you decide to kill him."

Ignis sighed, and ruffled Noct's hair. 

"Said it was hilarious, and he was rooting for you to slap me or throw water in my face, or something." Noct snorted. "Leo said he'd _injure_ me if I hurt you, by the way, and make it look like an accident."

"Ahh, I don't think he'd be serious."

Noct rolled over, so he was facing Ignis. "And so. I am _sorry_. I really am. But you… you liked Noct. Most people are too busy with Prince Noctis to really even know who Noct is."

"A liar. And a dreadful cook. With mediocre aesthetic tastes."

Noct ducked his head. 

"Who was _kind_ to me, when I needed it. Who was thoughtful, and sweet, and made me feel _wanted_ , and who frankly just did astonishing things to my body. I'd like to keep him, I think."

"Oh."

They kissed; it felt half-apologetic, and then Ignis drew back. "Oh, heavens. You fed me, in public? We _kissed_ in public. I, oh, how has this not been all over--"

"No, it's okay, don't worry. The citadel has a thing with the press about me not getting harassed over dates." Noct waved a hand. "But my dad knows. He wants to meet you."

The King of Lucis wanted to meet Ignis. Heavens.

"You told me," Ignis said, slowly, "your father was a civil servant."

"He _is_. Sort of."

" _Noct_."

Noct grinned. "His words! Honest."

Yes. Somehow, if King Regis was anything like his son, Ignis could believe that. "I confess, I'm glad that now I know _why_ you were insistent on waiting until I could see you."

Noct flushed. "I… it didn't seem fair, to, to--"

"To deceive me for sex." Ignis ran his hands through Noct's hair, to soften the words a little. "I'm sure you've had enough schooling in ethics to know why that would have been _awful_ of you."

"Yes." Noct dropped his chin, to rest it on Ignis's chest. "How long are you gonna needle me over this for, out of interest? Not that I don't deserve it, but--"

"Oh. I don't know. Years?"

Noct's eyes narrowed.

"Depends how long you'll put up with it," Ignis continued, and reached for Noct's hand. "But I hope it'll be a long time."

Noct tucked his head down, onto Ignis's shoulder. "I'm so doomed," he said, as if announcing it to the air. "I'm agreeing to be made fun of, for _ever_."

Forever. Oh. A little premature of Noct to say things like that, but _very_ sweet. "Tired?"

"Mm."

"You can nap on me. I did promise."

"I _am_ the luckiest," Noct said, and he grinned up at Ignis. " _Blinding, blinding, blinding but maybe,"_ and Noct's voice swooped low, " _maybe it's because he dazzles you so--"_

Oh no. "That's what you were humming all those times? Noct."

Noct chuckled. " _And he drinks his coffee sweetened, and--"_

"Please, stop."

"Never." Noct's smile was too much to resist, and Ignis kissed him again.

Yes, Ignis thought, as Noct's hands slid downwards. It really _was_ a good thing Ignis hadn't had the opportunity to be put off by _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ before he got to know Noct. Even if Noct was going to sing terrible pop songs at him, and -- Ignis suspected -- make fun of him in new and inventive ways on a regular basis.

It would be worth it.


End file.
